Livin' Life
In this camp you will pick a college, get a job, go to movies and basiclly just live life! Sign-Ups (up to 4 characters per user please) You also need to make a house. Jack Anthony- Cool guitarist, Jason's twin brother RockSK8R Age: 17 Jason Anthony- bad boy who plays the bass, Jack's twin brother RockSK8R Age:17 Rocky Johnson- Funny guy who gets along with everyone RockSk8R Age:15 Stephen- A drummer with a punk-attitude- Codaa5 Age: 17 Elizabeth- A sweet, loving, surfing, skateboarding and guitar playin' chick!- Codaa5 Age: 17 Drew Jackson- A short 16 year old who looks like he's 11 or 12- Codaa5 Age: 16 Codaa- A normal boy, who can get crazy sometimes if he's pushed-Codaa5 Age:16 Timothy- Inventor dude, Jack and Jason's little brother Dillweed Age:12 Blake: Kinda creepy guy Dillweed Age:7 Sunshine Pasti- Mentally unstable ravioli pixie who loves drawing, music, and Duncan. Age: Mentally 4 "Ravioli" Pasti- Sunshine's twin sister; gloomy, antisocial, and occasionally violent. Age: Unknown Sunny D Pasti- Sunshine's adopted "son", artsy, shy, and socially awkward. Age: Approximately 13 Greg Quenkoski- A musically inclined, and currently really sad guy. Age: 15 Aaron Williams-A drummer skater and cool guy sometimes keeps to himself though and because of this he is afraid to ask Amy out Logans best bud-Kenzen11Age:!6 coming up on 17 Amy Patterson-A girl with a great voice sometimes shy she really likes Aaron but is un shure that he likes her-Kenzen11 Age:16 Matt-A guy who also has a grwat voice. It sounds like 2D from the Gorillaz! Age: 10 Mel- Smart, artistic, and nice guy- TDI19 Age: 15 Tyra- Crazy, pretty model- TDI19 Age: 20 (My Tyra is only going to be 20) Sorrel- crazy chick that plays bass guitar and is a skater-SORRELTAIL!8 age:16 (probably) Caramell- quiet girl that is partialy goth bu-sorreltail18 age: 17 Silias-ninja in training dude... skater dude-sorreltail18 age:16 Owester- A party dude that loves to rock on. Age: 12 (almost 13) Logan Lizoski:Aarons bud drummer surfer (his younger bros still liva at home as he moved out)-Kenzen11 Age:18 Kenzen E.Leven-Like the user but older if you dont know me too bad-Kenzen11 Age:17 Roger Kozlowski: Random guy-Tdifan1234 Age:15 Zach Joesph: A crazy, but kind fellow. Really Random.~ TDADJ Age:14 Devon Joesph(DJ): Zach's older brother. He protects him from danger. ~TDADJ Age:17 Amy Pasti: "Daughter" of Ravioli and Nalyd, she is a rebel without a cause. - Nalyd Renrut Age: 4 Nanny Renrut: Nalyd's bossy mother - Nalyd Renrut Age: 93. Nalyd: a reality show winner - Nalyd Renrut Age:18 Notices May 22, 2009-Jack and Jason are back from the beach! May 28, 2009- Nalyd has won Owenguy's camp and come back! Jack & Jason's House A small apartment with 1 bathroom, 2 bedrooms, 1 guestroom, a living room, and a kitchen. Jack's Room Jack:*is playing guitar music for Nickelback "Rockstar"* Jason's Room Jason: *is using bench press* Living Room Jack: See ya Jays I'm goin' out. Jason: Cool. Jack: I booked for us to go to the beach!! You phsyched or what? Jason: Let's go! *they get in their Camaro* *they get back* Jack: Woo! That was awesome. Jason Yeah! Guest Room (Rocky lives here when he isn't in other countries) Rocky: I gotto go out more. Kitchen Sunshine, Ravioli, and Sunny D's Apartment A two bedroom, one bathroom apartment with an interconnected living room and kitchen. Sunshine & Ravioli's Room Sunshine: *asleep* Amy: *toddles in carrying her headless barbie doll and pokes Sunshine's forehead with it* Aunt Sunshine? *pokes her again* Aunt Sunshine? *smiles evilly and grabs a jar of Ragu!* Sunshine: *in sleep* Go play with mommy, Amy... Amy: *paints smiley face with Ragu on Sunshine's bed* Heh heh heh.... Sunshine: *in sleep* Duncan... Duncan... Duncan... RAGU!!! Duncan... (BTW, what's a ragu? o.O) Amy: (Ragu is a brand of pasta sauce) *pours it on Sunshine's head and runs away* (TROUBLEMAKER!!!) Sunshine: *somehow sleeps through it o.O* Amy: *shakes Ravioli* Mommy? When is Papa getting back? (Sunshine: I feel the need to state that ravioli is currently at the bookstore with Sunny D...) Sunshine: *snores* (Nalyd Renrut: Oops. I guess I'll go there!) Amy: *goes to bookstore* (Is Sunny D her cousin?) (Sunshine: Yeah.) Sunny D and Amy's Room Sunny D: *sitting at his desk, reading* Amy: *after Ravioli runs in* I had a dream a female Papa was here! And I spit in her tea! Ravioli: *awkward pause then tells her quietly* I hate to tell you this, honey, but it wasn't a dream. It's your Papa's mom, she's here to visit for a little while. It'll be okay. Amy: *starts screaming, stops to drink some milk, screams more* Ravioli: *hugs her and pats her head* Shhh, it's okay, sweetheart, your papa will be here soon. Amy: Can we send him another letter? Matt: *Runs in* Hi, guys! Amy: *screams even louder* Matt:What's wrong with me?... Nanny Renrut: (I'm just joking dude. She didn't expect more people in her room) *runs in* Burgalur! Burgalur! *runs out* (You thought the Pastis were crazy?) Matt: Ha ha ha! It's just me, Amy! Hi, Ravioli I'm here to see Nalyd! He home? We were gonna head down to the 'Weird' Al Yankovich concert. Amy: *wide-eyed* BRING ME! I like him way more! (I'm listening to him righ tnow, LOL) He's still on the island. Can I come instead? PLEASE!!!!!! Matt: Well, we got three tickets, Amy. Why not? Nalyd, come out of you're hiding place! Amy: He's still ont he island.... *turns tv to Owenguy's camp where they see Nalyd singing "My Bologna"* Matt: What is wrong with him... Hey! What Am I doing here? Shouldn't I be there too? Bye, kids! Watch me on TV! Ravioli: ...that was... *to Amy* Sure, sweetie, we'll write him one more letter before we go to watch him in the finals. Amy: Mommy! Papa won't do the challenge!!!!!!!!! WHY??? Ravioli: *sighs* It's what he calls "strategy" and I call "total stupidity"... Amy: Is daddy gonna live with us when he wins? Ravioli: *is quiet for a second* I actually don't know, sweetie. Amy: What'll happen if he doesn't win? What if Codaa doesn't pick him for final two??? What if Ekaj votes him out? Will he still come here? Ravioli: *is quiet, not knowing any of the answers* Amy: What if he loses, then goes and lives in the park! Or goes to Alaska! Or gets a new family! Ravioli: *hands tremble, she drifts towards a panic attack* Stephen: (Heard in other room) RAVIOLI! I REQUIRE YOUR ASSISTANCE!!! Ravioli: Oh for the love of- *storms into the other room* Living Room/Kitchen Ravioli: *doing bills* Stupid mentally-four twin sister, leaving me to do all the important stuff while she eats and sleeps... rrrggghhh... Sunny D: Um... do you want some help? RaviolI: *growls* Sunny D: *hides behind couch* Sunshine: *wakes up and comes in* Sunny D, you start school tomorrow, remember? You should go buy your books. *falls asleep again* Sunny D: *peeks out from behind couch* O-okay. *leaves* Ravioli: *stares at Sunshine* ...you're gonna let him go by himself? Sunshine: *opens one eye* Yeah. Ravioli: He's not good with people... Sunshine: You aren't either. Ravioli: *growls* *phone rings, she answers* Yo. Oh, hey. Yeah. Yeah, It's right here. Okay, I'll bring it down. You find everything? Good, stay right there. Yeah, Sunshine fell asleep again. Bye. *hangs up* I'll be right back, Sunny D forgot his wallet. *leaves* Sunshine: *still asleep* Ravioli: *walks back in* Sunshine, we're back. Sunshine: *finally wakes up* Why does my face taste like Ragu? Amy: Mommy, do you know anybody by the name of "Nanny Renrut"? Stephen: *Walks in* Ravioli: There was someone by that name calling the other day... Amy: *is reading a letter* Dear Pasti's, I am Nalyd's mother. You can call me Nanny Renrut. I have decided to move in so when Nalyd comes back I can be with him. I'll be there in a few days! -Nany Renrut ''*finishes* Mommy I'm scared. Ravioli: Of what, sweetheart? Sunshine: OH MY CHEESE ITS THE GUY THAT LOOKS LIKE DUNCAN! *clings to Stephen* Amy: *hears a knock in the door* Nanny Renrut: *an old lady wearing a hat and a coat kicks down the door and is surrounded by suitcases* I'm here!!!!!!!! Ravioli: *jaw drops* Sunshine: IT'S AN ELDERLY FEMALE NALYD!!!! I THINK! Nanny Renrut: Hello Darlings. I'm Nalyd's mother, but you can call me "ma'am." Where may I put my things. *drops coat on Amy* Ravioli: *pulls coat off of Amy* Not on my daughter!!! Sunshine: *VERY freaked out* E-e-elderly f-femal-le N-Nalyd... Nanny Renrut: You're Ravioli? Hmm, not what I was expecting. So you're Amy? Amy: *cringes* Yes, Ma'am. Nany Renrut: Come give your grandmother a kiss darling. Amy: *turns to Ravioli thinking "save me, she's a horrible man"* Ravioli: *pulls Amy away* Um, Amy takes a little while to warm up to new people. And what do you mean "not what you were expecting"? Sunshine: *passes out* Nany Renrut: Oh, when Nalyd described you, you sounded taller. Amy: I'm gonna go get some milk... Nanny Renrut: Bring me some tea, darling! With just a wisp of cream as to create the illusion of fog on a gentle lake. Amy: *mutters bad words* Ravioli: ...well... yes, the Pasti's really don't have much in the "height" catagory, our older sister Macaronia is the tallest at three feet nine inches. Um, please have a seat. *sits down and looks around awkwardly* So, um, Nalyd's talked about me? Nanny Renrut: Only once, when I was asking for directions here. Amy: *spits in Nanny's tea* Ravioli: *a little disappointed* Oh, um, well. I guess he told you about Amy, at least. Nanny Renrut: Yes, she's seems like a little angel! Amy: *gives her the tea with spit in it* Nanny Renrut: *drinks it* MMM! This is great! (Classic!) Ravioli: *stifles laughter* Yes, of course, she does have her little troublesome moments, just like all children. *pulls Amy up onto her lap* Amy: *smiles sickeningly sweetly* Nanny Renrut: Should we turn on the television and watch Naly? (That's right, she calls him Naly!) Ravioli: *stifles more laughter* Of course. Amy loves watching her papa. Amy: *turns on the tv and they see Nalyd being attacked by an eagle* Nanny Renrut: He always was the disgrace of the family... Ravioli: *chuckles a little under breath* Amy: *toddles away to take a nap* Ravioli: Well, um, Ma'am, I suppose if you want to stay here, you can have my bed, as long as you don't mind rooming with Sunshine. Sunshine: *whispers to Ravioli* Don't leave me with the elderly female Nalyd!!! Nanny Renrut: Thank you, darling. *walks in to her new room* Amy: *is screaming from her room* Ravioli: *tears into Amy's room with speed only a mother can manage* What's wrong?!?!?! Stephen: .... For the last time, why does everyone think I look like Duncan? I'm way hotter! (LOL!) Sunshine: Hmm... *glances over him* Okay, I'll concede that. *attempts to grin flirtatiously at him* You doin' anything tonight?(LOLOLOLOL) Stephen: *Stares at her with a undescribable look* N-N-No... Sunshine: Great! *starts dragging him to "The Nest"* It's great that we get along, since you're technically my brother-in-law. Stephen: *under breath* uh-oh... Sunshine: *laughs* Wow, you're taking this really well! I mean, you just found out you're technically my brother in law and you don't even scream! I'm impressed! Stephen: I don't scream, ok? Sunshine: I do! *screams loud enough to break a couple neighbor's windows* Stephen: Holy- *Cut off by a breaking window* Ravioli: *storms in* WHAT THE HECK DO YOU WANT??? Stephen: *Is gone with Sunshine at the nest* Ravioli: *mutters to self* Amy: MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!! Papa won't come home!!!!!!!!!! Amy: *screams too loud* MOMMY! Get in here! You gotta watch this! Papa got to final two! Nanny Renrut: This is fabulous, darling! Sunshine: *picks up Amy* C'mon, sweetie, we're going to watch your Papa in the finals!!! *looks awkwardly at Nanny Renrut* Er, would you care to come too, ma'am? Sunny D: *comes in* Can I come? I don't wanna be left here alone... Stephen: *Knocks on door* Ooh... can I come as well? YOU CONCEDED ME SUNSHINEEEEE!!!!! Sunshine: *from farther away* I DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!!!!!!! Ravioli: Ehh, I guess... we might as well bring the whole family... Stephen: IT MEANS TO AGREEE!!!! *Walks in* Amy: *sadly* Why'd they leve me here? Sunny D: It's okay, Amy, we're gonna go see Na- your papa once the final challenge is done. *awkward pause* ...wanna play candyland? Amy: '''PAPA WON!!!!!!!!!' Sunny D: Awesome!!! C'mon, Amy! Time for you to meet Na- your papa!!! Nalyd: *arrives* Nice place. Ravioli: Thanks. It's gonna get kind of crowded now, though. There's five of us here, six if your mom finds her way back... Nalyd: She won't. I can sleep on the couch. So Amy, what do you usually do? Amy: Mess with Auntie. (Sunshine) Sunshine: My hair still smells like Ragu... WHERE'S MY PONY??? Ravioli: *muttering to self* How are we gonna fit a pony in this apartment...?! Sunny D: Auntie Ravioli, it says on the calender school starts tomorrow... Amy: NO! Then I can't hang out with Papa! Nalyd: We can hang out now... Amy: YAY!!!!! Can we go to the playground? Sunshine: I wanna cooooommmmmeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *throws tantrum* Ravioli: *sarcastically* Which one is the immature child and which one is the four-year old-girl? Sorrel's and Caramells house Sorrel's fun room Sorrel:*playing bass guitar and tuning it and listining to Cascada* Caramell's room Caramell:*is very annoyed with the cascada songs* living room Codaa: (I don't know what room the entrance is in) *Knock Knock* Hello, Babe? Ya there? Sorrel: *opens the door* hey codaa whats up! *phone rings* Codaa: Nothin' much, may I come in? Sorrel: sure Caramell: *answers so phone* hi Jack: *is on phone* Just askin if Codaa and Sorrel wanna come to the nest! caramell: ill tell them *hangs up* Hey codaa and Sorrel jack wants you guys to go to the nest Sorrel: fine with me you wanna go codaa? Codaa: Sure, let's go! *Opens the door for her* Sorrel: thanks *at the nest* kitchen Silias- *in head* is sorrel keeping her secret or is she revealing it to her new guy codaa* Stephen, Elizabeth and Drew Jackson's Apartment A three bedroom apartment, with one bathroom, a kitchen, living room and a tiny room with just a desk and shelves of books. Stephen's Room Elizabeth's Room Drew Jackson's Room Kitchen/Living Room Aarons & Logans Apartment 2 bedroom 1 bathroom living room kitchen and a walk in closet (1 new room being built by construction people that the apartment people hired) Aarons Bedroom Logans Bedroom Bathroom Aaron:LOGAN where is the toilet paper Living Room Kitchen Closet (Construction) Amys Suite "Her parents being rich got her it"2 bedroom, 1 bathroom, 1 den, living room, kitchen, basment, sitting room outside of closet, huge walk in closet Amys Bedroom Room For rent Bathroom Den Living Room Amy:Of course mom a huge place Amys Mom:We had to your our baby Amys Dad:But not for long in 2 months you will have a brother or sister Amy:Dont forget the twirp you guys left at home Amys mom:Just cause he sent copys of your diary to all your friends Amys dad:Lets get home remember last time with the microwave Amys mom:Lets go now Amy:Bye *hugs hem good bye Kitchen Basement turned in to grage cause it is like a level one Siting Room Closet(2 rooms in one sorta 1 is a changeing room) Kenzens Cottage A 4 room bachalors pad 1 Bedroom 1 Bathroom and a inter locked Kitchen and living room with 1 hidden room that is a ardcade /mini pool/food stand area His Bedroom Bathroom Kitchen/Living Room The Cool awesome room Matt's room An abandon hotel/mantion, Matt lives here alone without a parental guidance to help him. He stays here to uncover the mystery of his past using one simple thing... Music. Due to Matt's amnesia and hard-core memory of who is parents are, He uses this place to help him and connect to his past... and future. Matt: *Opens door to see his friends* Hell-oo, My name is Ma-att. Come in, please. DJ and Zach's Dorm A College dorm that consist of a living room, dining room, kitchen, 2 bedrooms with walk-in closets and 2 baths Living room DJ: Zach! Where is the remote? Zach: I don't know! I got to leave for work! Bye! -leaves for work- DJ: Screw it, Got to go to class -walks off to class- Dining Room Kitchen Zach's Bedroom Zach's Bath Zach's Closet DJ's Bedroom DJ's Bath DJ's Closet Storage Sunny Kids Elementary The local elementary school Principal's Office Amy:*In principles office* can i teach here i would love to teach art or just homeroom please Principal: OK. You can teach art. Amy:I need the week off i am going on vaca Science Math Writing Art Blake: *paints a picture of a fly* Amy:Hi class good morning Social Studies Homeroom Lunchroom Town Guitar Center Jack: I'll work here. Manager: You can be assis. manager and you will get 350 dollars a month. Jack: Sweet! Matt: I'd love to work here. I play guitar all the time with a cherry-red, limited addition electric and Satan's own bass guitar, El Diablo! Seriously experienced for this sort of thing! Jack: I din't know you play guitar Matt! Matt: Of course I do! I can also play drums keyboard, and sing like Shaun Ryder and 2D! JAck: OK you can work here. Matt: Sweet! Sorrel: you know caramella can work at abercormbie *she mutters that* can i work here! i play bass, drums, piano (all dat is true) Jack: Sure! You guys are my best friends and now we work together! Sorrel: LUV IT! Jack: WE ARE THE THREE MUSKETEERS! Sorel: LOL Matt: (Walks over) Make that four, friends. Jacxk: You already are a musketeer Matt. Sorrel: ya! *high 5's them both* Aeropostale Abercrombie (can sorrel work hear) Sorrel: *walks in and looks around* thank god they have this shop much better than old navy! KB Toys Blake: Give me a toy Pikachu or I leave!!!! Matt: (Smashes into the toy store on his motorcycle) Oh, dear. Bless your soul, Trigon. Apple Store Aaron:I need a new laptop i fried mine Game Stop Zach: Hello, I'm here for my first day of work! Stop and Shop Borders Wal Mart Barnes and Noble Stephen: Can I work here? I love books! <3 'em I say! Manager: Sure! You will get 350 dollars month deal? Stephen: I get paid to sell stuff? Wow, life has payed me in return for all the good things I do... *Camera zooms in on his head* What? Sunny D: *walks in* Stephen: Deal, *walks up to Sunny D* How may I help ya? Sunny D: Umm... I need some books for school... Stephen: (silence) What "types" of books? Like notebooks or somethin'? Sunny D: Well... I need the stuff on this list... *holds up list and looks away awkwardly* Stephen: *Takes the list, and walks around the store, 10 minutes later he comes back with all his supplies* To the counter! Sunny D: *reaches into pocket for wallet, realizes it's gone* Oh no!!! *looks at Stephen fearfully* Er, could I call Sunsh- ...my mom? I think she has my wallet... Stephen: You know what kid? Your alright, i'll pay for it with my next *mumbles* two paychecks... You want it in a bag? Sunny D: *slightly panicing* N-no! You don't have to... I can call Sunshi-- er, my mom... she or my aunt can bring some money... Stephen: *shrugs* If you wanna, I guess. *Starts to scan everything* Sunny D: *checks pockets, realizes he forgot his cell phone too* ...this is not my day... Stephen: Come on' round the counter kid, you can use the store phone... Oh, and make sure to dial 411 before you put your mother's number in. Sunny D: T-thanks... *dials number, waits while it picks up* Auntie Ravoli? Yup, it's me. Yeah, I forgot my wallet. Mmm-hmm. Yeah. Thanks, Auntie. Yeah. Bye. *hangs up* My aunt's coming with some money... Stephen: Ok then... so you want any candy? It's on the house... Maybe some Ravioli? Sunny D: No th- *stomach growls* ...do you mind? I-I won't cause any trouble? Stephen: Go ahead. You know what? Your probably the first kid that's talked to me in ages. Amy:Walks in Hey stephen can i get a art book Stephen: Yea, aisle 5 (In head) what's taking his Auntie so long... Ravioli: *storms in door* All that traffic... *mutters to self* Sunny D: Auntie Ravioli! Amy:Thanks*Grabs book*Can i get checked out Ravioli: *stares at Stephen and blinks once* Steph? That you? Stephen: Yes, why? *Doesen't seem to remember her* Ravioli: We went to college together, remember? I was the one who hung out with Nalyd and vandilized the dean's car. Stephen: Oh, your Sunshine's sister right? *under breath* this one seems to be smarter then the other. (No offense, really to how Sunshine act's in camps and stuff.) Amy:I graduated before you guy went there Ravioli: *rolls eyes* I know. Say, aren't you Duncan's brother or something? Stephen: Yea, dont mention. Ravioli: Ah... *snickers* Kinda ironic that you met Sunny D here, then. *pulls out wallet* How much for the books? Amy: *appears there with ravioli magic* Mommy, when is Papa coming home? Ravioli: *picks her up* Soon, sweetie, probably a few more days, then we'll go for the finals to cheer him on, then he's coming home with us. *sudden realization* Wait, wasn't your auntie supposed to be watching you? Amy: *giggles sweetly* She got Ragu all over her bed! What is Papa like? Ravioli: Again? *sighs* Anyway, your papa is very smart and he likes to write. And just like you, he likes to get into trouble. *laughs* Amy:Another Amy Ravioli: Yeah. She's my daughter. Sort of. Amy: Does he like Ravioli? (Will she handle the truth???) Ravioli: ... *awkward silence* Wait, do you mean me or the pasta, sweetheart? (Ah, the dilemmas of being named after food...) Amy: Yeah, Mommy! (Sunshine: *is confused* Does she mean the food or the pixie? Help me out here. :P) Amy: (LOL, my bad.) Food! Ravioli: Well, I dunno, sweetie. You have to remember, your papa's not a pixie like me and auntie Sunshine. Amy: Oh, okay then. Can I go home and watch the television? Stephen: It is 69.99... Ravioli: *to Amy* Just hold on one second, sweetie, then we'll all go home. *hands Stephen a credit card* Stephen: *Takes it and swipes it, hands her the card and starts to bag them, then puts them on the counter* If you need help, i'll bring em' out to your car if you want. Ravioli: Thanks, but I'm good. And I don't have a car. I fly. C'mon, Sunny D. Little Amy's getting restless. Stephen: *jaw drops* (In head) I wish I could fly, If I could they woulda picked me instead of DUNCAN! They would love a flying dude in season 3... Ravioli: Hey, are you off shift soon? Sunshine'd love to see you again. If I can wake her up, that is... Stephen: *Checks watch* Sure... don't know why she'd wanna see me, I barely know her. *Jumps over the counter* Amy: Mommy! Papa's new challenge entry scares me! Ravioli: *pats Amy on the head* Shh, it's okay sweetheart, it's just a picture... Amy: *calms down* Okay. He is gonna win and come home soon! Stephen: We gonna go? So, you guys fly and I take my car over there? Ravioli: *to Amy* That's right, sweetheart. *to Stephen* Actually, at this point, we might as well just take a cab. The air traffic was horrible coming down here. Ever try navigating through a flock of geese? Stephen: Uhh.... I really can't answer that question. *Runs outside and starts jumping like an idiot* TAXI!!!!!!! (A taxi stops for them* Ravioli: *rolls eyes and climbs in, they drive back to Sunshine & Ravioli's apartment* Target Sports Authority Commuter Comics Dunkin Donuts Starbucks McDonalds Stage (it's where characters' bands, and poets and stuff preform) Wendy's Jason: *steals a spicy chicken sand wich and devours it before anyone notices* Burger King Owester: Check out the Star Trek toys they're giving out! Lamborghini Shop Matt: (Hits things) What? It's FUN!!! Dominoes Papa John's Motorcycle Dealer Matt: A place for me! I'm a rebel, sir! Got any rebel stuff? Jason: Dude you are too young to be here but, hey, I'm not a cop. Matt: I got my motorcycle liscence. I'm a smart boy. Jason: Like I said, I'm not a cop. Matt: Ya think that's wot I said? Jason: Whatev. *finishes his stolen spicy chicken sandwich* Sorrel: walks in and blows up a motercycle* ha ha you guys can't catch me! Car Dealer Aaron:My jeep liberty needs a tune up Cinamas Aaron:Hey i am looking for a job you hiring Fat manager: Ya I quit. Aaron:I get to be manager FAt Manager: Ya. I'm going to live at McDonald's now. Aaron:Cool well time to sell movie tickets Matt: Well, I'm here to see my favirote movie, Farris Bueler's day off! Aaron:Okay pocorn and want to try our new nacho flavor popcorn and do you want soda Aaron:I need a week off but to do that i need a worker Rocky: Aye aye sir! Go ahead and take a vaction! Aaron:Thanks The Nest (local hangout) Jack: Check out my new board! *takes out Tony Hawk model skateboard* You like? Sorrel and Codaa are there* Sorrel: hey jack nice board... i remeber when i used to skateboard Codaa: I didn't like skateboarding much... I did a kickflip off a ramp and then... *shivers* That was the end of me skating. Sorrel: i also do tricks on scootering *flashback of someone nearly running over her while she was on the scooter* Codaa: O.O Scary stuff... Sorrel: uh huh when i was little i was always quietbut imlike crazy now thanks to that car Amy:*rides in on motor bike not as powerful as motorcycle*Hey guys Aaron:*locks jeep*Hey guys Codaa: *Stares at the two, and plugs his ear due to the loudness* Sorrel: hey guysturn it down! Aaron:TURN IT DOWN*all muffled by music* Sorrel: *takes megaphone and screams out....* TURN IT DOWN *smiles* Codaa: *Looks around* Wait a minute, where'd you get the megaphone? SOrrel: part angel im magical and Silias grabbed it for me! Logan:Takes metal pole and hits speaker*Better Codaa: (In head) Wow, my girlfriend's a angel... who cares? That means we'll be happy for LIFE! And we won't die, will we? I DONT WANNA DIE!!! Sorrel: uh... codaa being part angel means i can read what your saying in your head.... no matter if we die we will always be happy! Codaa: Even my head doesen't have privacy... Beats me! Sorrel: yah caramell has that power too but she isn't an angel shes a NINJA Logan:I can hear Aaron ya dude me too Sorrel: im part ninija too! ha ha he he LOL Logan:Well i am so bored i need a girl friend Codaa: *puts his arms around Sorrel's stomach* Well she's taken, dude! Sorrel: how bout caramell ? though shes quiet at times Logan:No no one will ever love me*frowns* Aaron:Dont give up Amy:Ya Silias: always believe dude Logan:I will never get a girl friend i will end up fat and dateless forever Silias: like i said Sorrel: just don't get fat logan Logan:Okay what about Ravioli i dout it Sunshine i dout it Jack: It doesn't matter if you don't have a girlfriend! I dno't have one! Jason: Yeah he hesn't had a girlfriend for months. Rocky: Whyh is everyone here? How bout' we all got to McDonalds! Sorrel: what happened to the other one? Jack? Jack: What do you maen? Sorrel: other girlfriend can caramella is open (shes totally different,, nicer and quietera) Jack: No for now I'm not into dating. But thanks for caring! Sorrel: ok Codaa: *To sorrel* So... where ya wanna go now? Sorrel: im staying here though i have to do my shift pretty soon! Codaa: Oh crap, that reminds me, I gotta go and apply for a job, bye Sorrel! *Starts to run off really fast* Sorrel: uh ok *goes to the music store* Roger: Hey, peepz! Sunshine: WHAT UP!!! Stephen: *Is being dragged behind her* Jack: Hey guys. I'm back from the beach. Playground Amy: *swinging* Push me higher, Papa! Nanny Renrut: *watches from her box* Nalyd: *pushes her* Sunshine: *sitting on another swing pouting* Ravi says I haveta get a job... Nalyd: Why? I've got a million bucks, I can support us all.\ Amy: WEEE! Vactions Beach Jack: *arrivess* A hh! Smell that salt air? Jason: *gets out of car* Who cares? Let's surf!! Jack: OK race ya! Jason: Heh! *starts racing Jack to the shore* *A WEEK HAS PASSED* Jack: Let's get back home. Jason: Fine. *they drive back home* Forest Lake Snow capped mountains Resort Hiking Trail